The subject of the invention is a boot/binding assembly for a snowboard with automatic binding comprising a base carrying at least one means for holding the boot via at least one of the sides, shaped so as to engage with the holding means, and in which the binding and the boot have complementary guiding and positioning means for ensuring the correct positioning of the boot relative to the means for holding the binding, the upper end of the guiding means located on the binding being located above the means for holding the boot.